


To Want More

by eravicis



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eravicis/pseuds/eravicis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovering that her neighbor, one who goes by “The Doctor”, was in dire need of a house sitter and babysitter, Rose Tyler is often found babysitting the young child named Jenny. Finally, to reward Rose for her patience with his shenanigans and his daughter, he takes her out to dinner only to discover it’s more than he bargained for when the child confesses something surprising!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Want More

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get my feet wet with the DW fandom, here’s a hopefully short fic of a series of prompts. Wish me luck! Unfortunately, no one had the pleasure to beta read for me. I rushed this a little because I had been a bit anxious just to get something out there and I've been staring at this piece of fiction for a very long time. So regardless of how awkward the pacing and the tenses are, please enjoy! (I'm still experimenting, apologies.) ~~I also intend to add more prompts/drabbles/shorts to this as to continue getting the hang of this...~~

> Imagine Person A is a busy single parent of a toddler and B often helps them out to babysit and housewatch. One day A invites B out to dinner together with the child as their token of gratitude for helping them out. During the dinner, A’s child loudly exclaims that A is in madly love with B, making B flustered and A extremely embarrassed. Intrigued, B asks A’s child how they know this information, to which they say that it’s because “A never shuts up talking about B all day. [Origin of Prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/129679528874/imagine-person-a-is-a-busy-single-parent-of-a).

At first, Rose Tyler doesn’t know what to make of the young, bright eyed girl of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes as she pleaded Rose for a bedtime story despite the hour. With a chuckle, Rose places her hand on the girl’s shoulder as she kneels down in front of her. But, it's been weeks since they started to see one another and she knew just the thing: to give in or she would likely stay up anyway to read.

“Of course, at least, until your dad gets home, yeah?” she concedes just as the girl of six takes off with a squeal. “Now come on! You need to get ready before I can even read you a bed—”

“Yes, yes! Story!” she cheers before disappearing down the halls. Rose giggles and continues cleaning up the dishes. Soon after, she heads into the small bedroom of the flat and sits on the edge of the bed. Tucking the girl comfortably in, she lifts the comforter to cover her. "Now, what'll it be this time, Jenny? Alien invaders? Fairy tales? Or—"

"The Princess Bride of course!" Jenny chirps brightly with a quick shove of the hardcover book. She bounces around anxiously in her bed, her feet kicking the covers with excitement. With a laugh, Rose opens the book just as Jenny settles back into her pillows. Despite Rose tucking her in seconds ago, still, the blankets wraps around her lower abdomen to reveal a nightie with stars and planets in the shade of blue. As she begins to read, the girl slowly begins to doze off part way through the fifth chapter.

It's with the subtle thump of the book that Rose watches her, content with how much Jenny appears to adore her. Lifting the covers once more to tuck her in, she leans over and pats Jenny on the head and tugs on the light-switch off. "Good night, Jenny," she whispers with a faint smile before exiting the room.

An hour later when Rose is watching the telly at a relatively low volume does she look up, hearing the key sliding into its lock. It jostles with slight difficulty as if they used the wrong key. Moving to standing, she hides a giggle by biting her lower lip when the door finally opens and his head of tousled brown hair pops through. Cracking an immediate sheepish grin, he ducks his head to open the door fully and enters his home. Quietly setting down his bags and jacket, he closes the front door.

Rose approaches him with a smirk, "Having a bit of difficulty with the door?"

He rubs the back of his neck, "Well— it's a bit fussy, what with the weather and..." He coughs as if to clear his throat while he loosens his tie. "Anyway, how was she tonight? Was she—"

"No, she got herself into a bit of trouble and I had to save her and yeah..." Rose says nonchalantly with her arms crossing her chest with a hand covering her growing smile.

His face crumples with immediate concern, "What? What'd she do now?"

Rose snorts, laughing, "Oh no, I was only joking Doctor. Oh god, your face! 'Course, she's been a dream. You know how she is. She's just like you in that sense, you know?"

Immediately, his face breaks out into a grin. He loves it when she calls him by his nickname, one that had been shared from their very first meeting. "Rose Tyler, you prankster... I didn't know you had it in you."

Almost appearing to be offended with a hand on her chest and mouth open, "Please, I'll have you know I am quite the prankster."

"Oh really? I'd like to see that."

"Really?"

"Really."

There's a pause when Rose smiles with her tongue on her teeth that just makes their gaze linger. Him with his crazy smile and hers with one of mischief. It's only the sound of something dropping in Jenny's room do they break away. Moving immediately with every anxious step, the Doctor breathes in relief to find her still asleep with the book Rose was reading on the floor. Crouching to pick it up and neatly setting it back on the nightstand, he gently kisses Jenny's head goodnight. She shifts slightly in her sleep, mumbling something akin to "dad." Glancing to where Rose is leaning against the doorframe with an expression he's never seen her wear before, he looks away with a sense of fondness and other things that he can't resist feeling, and stands to leave the room. Looking back, John Smith closes the door behind him with a muted click. Rose walks ahead of him, turning abruptly to say something just as he is.

"John—"

"Rose—"

They both stop and smile, John tugging on his ear as he looks down and Rose awkwardly looking at the ceiling with her fingers playing with the ring accessories.

"Well, I, uh, best be going," Rose says after a pause.

He nods slowly before widening his eyes and exclaiming while reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet, "Oh, how much do I—"

"No!" Rose interrupts, reaching out to stop him from pulling out the money with the shake of her head. "I mean, no, it's alright; I don't mind looking after Jenny." Her two hands remain on his, lingering longer than she realizes when she glances up.

"Are you sure?" he asks quietly, his eyes glued to their joined hands before lifting his gaze to hers.

She nods with a smile, "'Course, Doctor. It's my pleasure."

Again, they continue to stare at one another until the slamming of someone's door down the hall from his flat. Startled, they break apart with a nervous laugh and they walk to the door. She gives a wave through the front door and begins to make her way home. He leans against the doorframe, watching her leave, and rubs his neck with one hand while the arm leaning against the doorframe in his pocket. He contemplates how best to repay her, the thought that had him call her name outside Jenny's room from earlier returns. "Rose," he calls out after a few seconds. He best do this now before his courage wanes and he "forgets."

"Yeah?" She turns quickly to face him with hope in her heart.

"I've got to thank you somehow, I mean, you've been watching her for over a month now and it's not right for me to just give my thanks. Why, it's not very gentlemanly is it?"

She chuckles, crossing her arms, "Yeah? And what do you have in mind, Doctor?"

"How 'bout dinner?" he manages to say without wincing. He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I mean, well, dinner with me and Jenny of course, us, together, to thank you for watching her while I'm off... Working..."

Rose is silent for a beat before grinning, "Oh, I'd love to! Anywhere in particular?"

"Well— where they have the best chips, of course!"

The Doctor nearly falters in his smile when her smile widens, her eyes glittering in excitement. "How 'bout this Saturday? At six-ish?"

"Brilliant! I'll see you here, Rose Tyler!"

Rose is delighted to see his grin match hers, her own heart skipping a couple beats, at his delight to her response. "See you then, Doctor. Night."

"Good night!" He watches her disappear down the stairs and remains standing there until he hears the familiar sound of her apartment door closing. Glad she made it home safe, he does the same.

Rose and the Doctor have been neighbors for a little over two months now. The first month, all Rose recalls is moving men and the constant ramblings of a man talking to the movers. It wasn't until later did she see little Jenny after one of her work shifts at Henrick's did she realize her neighbors is a single dad and his daughter. Jenny had forgotten her key and was locked out, opting to play outside to pass the time. At the time, she was sitting on the stairs and watching the rain. Fingers red from the cold, Rose suggested that she come into her apartment to warm up. However, Jenny was wary of strangers and didn't want to get in trouble by going into a stranger's home. Not wanting to leave the girl alone, Rose returned a bit later with a thermos, another scarf, and sat down next to her. After wrapping the scarf around Jenny's neck, she opens the thermos and offers the cap as a mug. With steam rising from the cap, Jenny gratefully and thankfully partook in the warmth that came with the thermos tea. They talked, whispering of things that were rather mundane. It was the talk of little things that helped them pass the time, no longer noticing how cold it was when they played made-up, quiet games in the building's covered halls until finally the father returned home to hear the sound of his daughter's and another's musical giggles echoing down the corridors.

Blinking, he made his way to the source and when he turned a corner, a body crashed into his to where they're lying sprawled out on the floor. Rose hastily got up, giving him a quick once over and asked quickly, "Are you Mister Noble?"

Pushing himself up to sitting, he lifted a brow, "Yes, I am. And may I ask who—"

She grinned, stopping his question mid-sentence, and she took his hand into hers and said with the quietest of whispers, "Run."

He obeyed and the moment they took off running is when Jenny had turned that same corner and pointed accusingly at her father with an overly dramatic hurt expression. "Traitor!" she yelled, though not so loud as to disturb the neighbors and gave chase.

While "on the run," John Noble quickly learned the rules of the game. Whoever was "it" was the enemy and had to find some way to corner them and if they are, they "die" and become the enemy while the person who was the enemy now becomes pray. Having since they started what was about sixty minutes ago, Rose suggested that the only way to end the game was to cross home. John, quickly catching on, conjured a plan to "change" Jenny back.

"Sounds good, Mr. Noble," Rose had whispered.

Peeking around another corner, he remarked, "Just call me 'Doctor' and not that... That..."

"Doctor? Are you a doctor? And what, you don't like 'John'?"

"Well—I like 'John', but 'Doctor' has a sort of flair to it, doesn't it?"

He heard her giggle then, wondering if she was laughing at him, but then...

"Alright, _Doctor_ , you ready then?"

Ignoring how she enunciated and the strange palpitations in his heart, "What, are you ready...?" He turned to face her, again, lifting a brow in question. It was perhaps the most curious way Rose had to introduce herself.

"Rose Tyler," she said, sounding amused.

"Well then, _Rose Tyler_ ," he turned down the hall to double check, not seeing the way her cheeks warming at the way he pronounced her name. "Allons-y!"

She didn't even get to question it as he bolted and took her cue seconds later. Feigning as bait to distract Jenny, John moved quickly to open the door to his home. He had mere seconds before Rose appeared running down the hall toward him, "Hurry, Doctor! She's coming!"

And then, she lunged just as Jenny did and collided into John straight into the living room of the flat...

Laughing.

After finally calming down and offering tea to make themselves comfortable, John became the father and scolded her for the forgetfulness of leaving her key at home. Sending her off to warm up in the bath, Rose watches Jenny skulk off.

John turns and faces her, lifting the mug in attempt to hide her growing appreciation that is John's looks. He rubs his face and chin, hefting a hand to his hip and the other on the back of his neck.

"I... Uh... Want to thank you for looking after my daughter for me."

Rose shakes her head. "It's no problem. I had some free time."

He looks curious. "Free time to look after a child? All afternoon?"

Rose bites her lower lip, setting down the mug to sit straight with her hands on her lap. "Well, she's alone and jus' a kid... I'd feel bad leavin' her out there by herself. It ain't right."

He watches her for a moment, thinking.

Rose couldn't help but shift under his scrutiny, his chocolate brown eyes staring intensely at her. "What? I-Is there something on my face?" Lifting a hand to her cheek.

His gaze softens and he smiles, "No no, I was just... Quite frankly, amazed. It's very kind of you to do that for a stranger."

"To... What? Look after her? Stranger or not, she's still jus' a kid." She shrugs. Glancing at the time, she stands up slowly, "Well, it's late and—"

"Thank you."

Rose looks up to see a sincere smile, one humbling to earlier. She brightens, the same beautiful smile from earlier that stopped him mid-sentence, "You're welcome."

Walking her to the door, he offers her his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose."

Nodding, she shakes it. While both attempt to ignore the skipping of their hearts, she replies, "It's nice to meet you too, Doctor."

And it begins.

At first, their relationship is nothing more than mere neighbors, progressing only as far as John requesting the young woman to be a babysitter for the energetic daughter. Soon, it becomes habit. It starts with John knocking on her door first thing in the morning, asking if she could watch Jenny after school lets out. Of course, Rose accepts and says that she will  be right over right after work. Despite the fact that he didn’t have to go in so early for work, John finds that he is rather fond of finding her still sleepy-eyed, but brightens upon seeing him standing there for her with a cup of tea in hand. And it’s when she has the cup in hand do they stand there and make small talk. Often, she invites him inside, but he always insists that he needs to get back, and yet, he lingers. Sometimes, a hand moves forward in their conversation and brushes against each other or their gazes lock onto one another and John just never seems to stop admiring just how… brilliant she is in their conversations.

The way her eyes light up at the ideas he can end up rambling about or the attentiveness in which she pays as she learns to try and keep up with him. Or even how she laughs or smiles at him when he makes a blunder in his words or whenever she takes a crack at him in ways just shutting him up.

This continues until one day when Jenny falls ill and John is too far away to pick her up from school. Rose, luckily, had the day off and volunteered that she go and pick her up. Torn between his duty and dedication to his study, he reluctantly agreed and stated that he would come the moment he could.

After some tea, soup, and some medicine, Rose waits until Jenny is comfortable enough before settling her into bed. With a cry and a whimper, Rose sits beside Jenny and coos softly, “Shh, I’m here, I’m here…”

“Where’s dad?” she croaks.

“He’s comin’ okay? You know he would be here in a heartbeat if he could,” she strokes Jenny’s forehead to her hair. “Come on now, you need sleep. Be a good girl and get some sleep and I’ll be sure to wake you when your dad gets home, alright?”

Jenny blinks tearfully, nodding slowly. “But I’m glad you’re here Rose, I feel better already with you being here.” She grunts a moment later, swallowing a whimper as she tries to listen to Rose’s request to catch some sleep.

Feeling touched, Rose smiles and leans forward to kiss Jenny’s forehead. Placing her forehead to hers, she murmurs, “Well, I’m glad I can. Just sleep okay? And then you’ll feel much better when you wake up and see your dad.”

She nods again and obediently closes her eyes. Rose sighs, tucking her in comfortably and moves to standing, looking up and starts when she sees John standing there, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Quickly hiding the fright he just gave her, she moves swiftly and gestures for him to follow her to the living room. Once there, she hisses with a slap on his arm, “You gave me a fright just standing there!”

“Ow!” he exclaims with a quick rub and cover of the “injured” arm. Rubbing it, he lifts a brow. “Well, it’s your fault for not hearing me come home.”

“And what? So you could eavesdrop?” Rose asks, mimicking his action but adds crossing her arms.

“Well—” he begins with a hand running against the back of his head. “It was the first time I’ve ever seen you really interact with Jenny without my being here.”

Her brow rises higher. “And? Did I meet expectations, Doctor? Hmm? Did I?” Her voice hums with a confidence that makes John regard her with a long stare.

After a beat, he gives a pout, something that Rose begins to find endearing (and her victory). She’s challenging him and he didn’t want to admit anything that he didn’t feel like admitting at the moment. “Of course you did, Rose Tyler,” he remarks with a wide grin, growing wider at her blinking in bewilderment. “You are always quite brilliant.”

She shifts in her place, standing straighter at the unexpected change and lifts a hand to move a stray strand of bleached blonde behind her ear, suddenly feeling shy. Ignoring the thudding in her chest, she continues with her own toothy wide grin with her characteristic tongue touching her teeth. “Good — I’m glad I can satisfy the Doctor.”

Suddenly, John tries to swallow pass the lump that appears in his throat. Coughing to clear his throat, he changes the subject and asks Rose about Jenny’s condition. Going with the suggestion that the Doctor should leave Jenny for a little bit, they decide to play many rounds of games of a various selection that ranges from solitaire, Old Maid, Black Jack, and then, of course, poker. Their tension only grows when Rose challenges John to a game of strip poker…

Of course, that didn’t last long when Jenny wakes up coughing and their games are put on hold and leaving both parties involved wondering what the other looks like underneath their layers.

This escalates with little touches here and there since that day, ones where John finds his hand lingering on her arm and Rose standing close just to feel him near. And then one morning, she wonders if John is all right physically and concern shoots through her to have her forcing him to look her in the eye by grabbing hold of his face in her hands. With the press of their foreheads together just for her to see if his temperature isn’t particularly off, their proximity is so close that both could feel the others breath on their lips. It is that one time that John dares venture closer, bending his head ever so slightly to get intimate with the young woman.

Their lips drift close and the call of John’s daughter interrupts them, flustering them both as they separate.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” she calls out softly when he turns to leave.

Facing her with his hands deep in his trench coat pockets, he gives an open mouthed grin, “Of course, Rose. Don’t you always?”

And now, their many encounters finally leads to a night where the three of them can have dinner together. Saturday comes quickly and as they are seated at their table, leaving them to peruse the menus, Jenny pokes Rose.

“Yes, Jenny?” she hums, blinking when she sets down her menu.

“Can I tell you something?” she asks, looking up from her coloring paper.

John peeks over his menu and glasses, listening attentively with an intense look of concentration.

Confused, but open, Rose furrows her brow with a small smile, “‘Course you can. What is it?”

“Dad’s in love with you,” she states bluntly.

Conveniently, almost like a soap opera and drama, John has his mouth full of water and tries not to choke when he sputters and manages, “What?”

Rose giggles nervously and with reddening cheeks in her sudden growing awareness of John’s eyes on her. “Wh-What makes you say that?”

With a nonchalance that both of the elders wishes they had, Jenny continues coloring on the paper with the given crayons. “Dad just wouldn’t shut up ‘bout you. Dad likes to ramble lots, but when it’s ‘bout you, he talks all day and doesn’t stop. I asked my teacher what that means when someone talks about someone all the time and they said that it means that they’re in love with each other… or something.” She grins, glancing up at both before settling on Rose. “I’d love it if you were my mum, Rose!”

John and Rose exchange glances and turn away with nervous smiles, both of which means that their night might not end the way they had expected when this day began.

 


End file.
